


A Delicious Predicament (part 4)

by Mari Black (LochNessRaven)



Series: Torn Asunder [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, NSFW, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LochNessRaven/pseuds/Mari%20Black
Summary: Lavellan is finally alone with The Iron Bull, but the encounter does not turn out the way she expected.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Iron Bull/Female Lavellan
Series: Torn Asunder [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700971
Kudos: 12





	A Delicious Predicament (part 4)

**Author's Note:**

> _Torn Asunder_ is an ongoing erotic fiction set in the world of Dragon Age: Inquisition. Behind the scenes of major events, Lavellan struggles with feelings of anxiety, overwhelming responsibility, and isolation as she adjusts to life in human society while trying to save the world from Corypheus. The newly-appointed Inquisitor steps up to the challenge, but balks at the idea of assuming the mantle of a fanatical, religious figurehead. She finally seeks escape from the pressures of leadership through the exploration of her sexuality, but quickly finds herself embroiled in a labyrinth of romantic complexity.
> 
> Welcome to the final chapter to _A Delicious Predicament_ , a 4-part opening to this story arc which focuses on character development and setting, picking up where Part 3 left us in suspense. Lavellan is finally able to express the desire she been nursing over the past few weeks, but things aren't exactly as simple as the Inquisitor hoped ...

The Iron Bull shifted his weight, keeping one massive hand cupped over her left breast, while tilting her head to the side with the other. Lavellan tensed, shivering, as his hot tongue flicked out to drag across the sensitive cartilage of her long ear. The comforting murmur of Skyhold’s evening revelry quickly faded into the background, drowned out by the wet sounds of the Qunari sucking and licking her lobe. Shrugging off any lingering shyness, Lavellan lifted her free arm out of the perfumed bathwater to wrap around Bull’s neck. Her hand gripping the back of his head, she directed his mouth down the side of her jaw to nestle in the crook of her neck. Smiling, Bull licked beaded moisture off her skin, tracing his tongue along her pulse as she moaned and twitched. His left arm, pinning her own to her side, squeezed tightly as he shifted his fingers to gently pull at her opposite nipple.

“If this were any other night, I’d pull you out of this bath and take you, right now. But tonight’s not about me; this is all you, Boss. Tonight, I’m gonna make you come so hard you’ll be seeing stars for a week, and I won’t stop until you’re screaming my name.”

Lavellan breathed heavily, relaxing her head against the large expanse of Bull’s shoulder, wondering how he was planning to elicit such dramatic response from her. If sex wasn’t on his mind... would he just tease her relentlessly all night? The thought of him fondling her flushed breasts until she went crazy with lust distracted her momentarily, so much that she almost didn’t notice when his right hand dipped into the water and slid over her thigh.

The contact make her jump, and Bull made soothing noises in response, still nibbling at her neck. He brushed along the top of her leg a couple of times, letting her get used to the sensation of his touch along where her skin became hypersensitized from submersion in the hot water. After a few, long minutes of this unique torment, he firmly pulled her legs apart to expose the lush mound of the elf’s tender vulva.

The Qunari’s fingers brushed against the patch of hair that crested over her labia before slipping down to caress her slick, soft flesh with purposeful strokes. Lavellan made an inarticulate sound as her pelvis involuntarily jerked upwards, splashing bathwater, opening her further to his touch.

“S-sorry,” she gasped, eyes half closed again in a daze, “My body keeps moving and I can’t seem to help it.”

“Oh, that’s just fine,” Bull replied, stroking along the outside of her labia and relishing in the sounds the Inquisitor was making as she panted in delight. “You move as much as you like, as long as you keep those sexy legs wide open for me.” To illustrate his demand, his hand left her crotch momentarily to push her thigh aside, eliciting a particularly disappointed sound from Lavellan. Bull laughed again, deeply this time, squeezing the breast he held captive over the surface of the water.

“Damn, you are one horny woman. I really love that about you, Boss. Hhhhrrrmmmm,” he growled, dragging his fingers again across the length of her vulva, this time tucking two of the digits into the swollen folds. “You are so fucking wet, I can feel it even under this water.”

Bull teased along the outside of her sex, pushing the tips of his fingers in between the slippery labia again, stroking along the bundles of nerves at the apex of her pubis bone, until he could separate her lips to uncover the hooded furrow of her clitoris. Parting the thick flesh of her vulva with his thumb and middle finger, Bull began to rub an electric circle around Lavellan’s engorged nub, causing her to yelp in surprise then collapse backwards against him in bliss.

_By all the Gods,_ she gasped, quivering against the solid mass of Bull’s shoulder, _I feel like I’m going to explode …._ her free arm was still draped around his neck but tightened with every shivering undulation her body made as he relentlessly massaged her pearl with steady, circular movements. She was familiar enough with masturbation from lovers who sought to heighten their own pleasure with the culmination of hers, but Lavellan had rarely experienced a partner who could evoke such and intense response so quickly. The Bull’s thick, muscular fingers were surprisingly agile in their focused target, and the rough texture of his calluses only stirred her already inflamed tissues to even higher peaks of pleasure.

Icy trails rippled up her legs from the tips of her curled toes, and Lavellan shuddered under the force of her orgasm as her breath accelerated into high-pitched sighs. After what seemed to be a long moment of ecstasy, Bull slowly let off from her clitoris, letting the elf woman slouch in relief against him. As her breath started to become more regular, she shifted slightly, turning towards her partner to thank him for the experience. But her repose was quickly interrupted as the Quinari pulled her breast taught with a thumb and forefinger, while fully penetrating past her labia with a lubricated finger. Lavellan groaned while the Qunari thrust into her, crooking his finger upwards past her pubic bone.

“Didn’t I say I’d make you scream my name before we were done?” He growled into her ear, rolling her stiff nipple between his fingers as he buried his other hand deep into her over-stimulated vagina. Already taught from the previous orgasm, Lavellan could feel herself closing around his muscular finger has he pushed deep inside of her. When her vagina clenched in response, Bull rumbled in a baritone exclamation of encouragement, and slid in a second finger against her tightening response.

Completely oblivious to the fact that her balcony doors were open to the courtyard below, Lavellan dug her fingernails into the muscular joint where Bull’s neck met the back of his head and vocalized her arousal with loud, punctuated cries as the Qunari rhythmically thrust two, then three, thick fingers deep inside of her. The elf woman bucked against her lover’s hand, sloshing water around them onto the carpeted floor, grinding her pelvis against the strength of his arm to push him deeper. Bull arched his arm to shift his hand into a better position, the webbing of his thumb pressed unforgivingly against her clitoral hood once again as his fingers curved upwards to catch her most sensitive spot while he plunged more rapidly against her pubis.

The manipulation of her swollen nipples in concert with the eroticism of pounding intercourse quickly brought Lavellan quickly to the edge once again. As Bull delved into her, the slapping sounds of displaced water and the sharp feel of his palm against her engorged vitality excited her to a sensual enthusiasm she’d forgotten was possible during these long months on campaign. Her lanky legs began quivering again, a prelude to the building orgasm that would soon wrack Lavellan’s entire body in exquisite agony.

“Nnnh – nnnh – oh, Bull!” She cried, shaking all over with the fervor of her release. “Oh gods, I’m – I’m – BULL!”

“Oh yeaaah! Just let it out, just like that! Fuck yeah!” Bull exclaimed as she arched against his arms, trying to catch her breath while she orgasmed deeply, the muscles contracting so tightly that she forcibly pushed the Qunari’s hand out as her entire body convulsed violently.

“Fuck me, that was so hot, Boss. Whadda say we go again?”

* * * * * *

Lavellan jolted awake as the lingering spasms of an involuntary orgasm left her breathless. She quickly sat up in the cooling bathwater, looking around in sleepy confusion. She was alone in her candle-lit chambers, with no sign of Bull’s hulking form. She glanced about her, noting the time of night, the lack of water-stains on the floor around the tub, and any sign of the large Qunari’s presence.

The Mark flared, crackling with static, similar to other times the elf mage had touched on the Fade during her sleep. It was then Lavellan realized, with flustered disappointment, that she had been dreaming while her sex-craved mind slowly slipped into a tired stupor.

Exhausted, she stood up on shaky legs and timidly felt between her legs. She was hot to the touch and dripping with more than bathwater. A quick scrub with her washcloth removed any traces of her arousal, and she clambered ungracefully out of the bath to wrap up in a large, soft sheet. A few sleepy steps to her bed was all it took for her to collapse, despondently, onto the covers while ignoring the damp condition of her skin and hair. Lavellan wondered desperately if she could continue to rein in her libido with The Iron Bull during field operations, or if it would be better if she had him stay back in Skyhold for a while.

_Maybe I should ask Leliana for advice,_ she thought, rolling over to stare at the vaulted ceiling of her tower chambers. _Cass would be completely mortified if she knew I was screwing my teammates in my sleep._ Flickering candlelight created uneven shadows across the wooden buttresses, catching her wandering mind for a short while. The Inquisitor wondered if it would be appropriate to make some sort of … professional arrangement … so that she could find a healthy outlet for her release that did not involve fantasizing about her subordinates.

_Men do it all the time,_ she argued silently, frustrated with her own restraint. _If a soldier can bed a prostitute every time he’s on leave, why can’t I find a companion for the night, too?_

_Because you’re the Inquisitor, and the sacred Herald of Andraste,_ she answered herself, hearing Cassandra’s disapproving voice scolding her. It didn’t matter that being a holy symbol of divine intervention was exactly the _last_ thing she ever wanted. She was gifted with this role, and she had to make the best of it.

Lavellan sighed, feeling horribly lonely and nowhere near sated from her unconscious erotic episode. It wasn’t the first time she’d orgasmed while caught up in a dream, though this was more realistic than any other she’d had before. She remembered hearing stories as a child of the ancient Dreamers, the _somniari_ – powerful mages who could walk the Fade without potions or blood magic. The wandering ancestors who traveled freely in _uthenera_ as naturally as others breathed. Those tragic elvehn, the _somniari_ who often died too young, driven mad by demons and curious spirits which plagued every moment of their existence. She thought of how Keeper Deshanna told this story on nights of the new moon, when cautionary tales were shared in the pitch-blackness of the dark nights. Lavellan wondered what the Keeper would think of her now, knowing the predicament of her First, hoping that her abrupt apprenticeship would provide enough training against the literal hordes of demons she fought against every day.

One thing was certain – ever since her encounter with Corypheus, her dreams had taken on a sharp realism … almost as if she could reach out and touch the reality around her, sculpt it in her hand like clay. His brutal attempts to reclaim the Anchor did something unexpected to the Mark, cementing it into her flesh and enervating it in a way no one yet understood. She wouldn’t be surprised if her connection with the tattered Veil was now creating ripples while she slept, thrusting her further into little pockets of the Fade which in turn reacted with the fervor of her own desires.

Lavellan only hoped those dreams would stay smutty but benevolent. She wasn’t sure if she could handle battling a Desire demon who wore the Iron Bull’s lopsided grin.

Shivering slightly from the night air, the slender elf shucked off her damp bathing sheet and wrapped herself in the heavy Fereldan bedcovers without bothering to snuff out the candles or change into a sleeping gown. Despite another crop of new worries, under the weight of the duvet she quickly fell into a deep, uninterrupted, undreaming sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Aneth ara!  
> Thank you for reading! It's been a long road to some steamy smut, but if you liked the episodes so far, please continue to follow as _Torn Asunder_ continues. <3  
> This is my first ongoing erotic fiction, and it's turning out to be quite an undertaking! so I've been busy arranging the plot to fit well with the DA:I timeline, however, you will see very quickly that Lavellan is not restricted in her affections (or her romance options!) and there will be some fun stories with non-romanceable characters, and some non-canon pairings as well.  
> Dareth shiral, and enjoy the journey!


End file.
